supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Linarian (Rulers of Kind)
Linarian is the son of Samael and Lilith, the first Nephalem which is a hybrid between a union of an angel and demon, the first Necromancer and the being known as Rathma by these latters. Biography Linarian is born at the early days of the post-First Heaven Civil War era, he was both the firstborn of Samael and of Lilith and the very first Nephalem in all of existence, at the same time, Trag'Oul appeared due to the introduction of a newly race which wasn't in the Destiny Scrolls. Linarian was raised by Samael and Lilith, Trag'Oul watched him and get an interest in him, he learned of how his kind wasn't meant to exist and promised to himself to protect all living Nephalems. Soon after Linarian's birth, Samael saw that Nephalems' power was a threat to his peaceful dream, he thought about killing him, on the other hand, Lilith wanted to use the Nephalems to kill angels and demons and, so, live in peace forever. Linarian wanted to protect his siblings and Trag'Oul purposed him to make of Linarian the first Necromancer, Trag'Oul called him Rathma which means "student" in his language, the first Nephalem managed to become a lot stronger and to be able to use Necromancy at its full potential. Linarian managed to save three Nephalems, he fleed after saddened by the fact he couldn't save all Nephalems. When Helgrotha, one of the three Nephalems he saved, sired Uldyssian and Mendeln with a human, he was happy for her. He saw Lucion made the Triune and Samael made the Cathedral of Light, he helped Uldyssian though the second generation Nephalem didn't trusted him, he teached Mendeln and allowed him to become the second Necromancer. Linarian left after Uldyssian's death and Mendeln teached to other Necromancers. Today, Linarian try to live a normal life and to find other Nephalems. Personality Linarian is cold, introvert and, like his father in Destroyer's mood, don't speak often, he don't very like his father and his mother as Samael wanted to kill him while Lilith wanted to use him as a weapon He is cunning and intelligent, he believes everyone has a choice to make whether it be good or bad it only matters of the consequence there afterwards and responsibility must be taken. Powers and Abilities Linarian is a hybrid between an angel and demon, he is supposed to be greater than both species, that also includes Nephilims and Cambions. Linarian holds a great deal of power that she's far more stronger than any Archangel and ten times stronger than a Arch-Cambion/Nephilim. He is by far one of the strongest character to exist throughout the series. Powers * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Linarian's power reaches the Nigh-Omnipotence, something not even regular Nephilims or Cambions can reach if they have not been sired/spawn by Primordial angels or Prime Evils. Primordial Beings cannot be matched, but Linarian when he activate his true potential is the closest to them. ** Cosmic Awareness: Linarian know many things due to being the son of Samael and of Lilith and being raised by Trag'Oul. *** Clairvoyance: Linarian can detect the immense power of a Primordial Being such as God, Abyss or Exitium. *** Omnilingualism: Linarian can write, read, communicate, and understand any universal language. He could speak with Trag'Oul which no one but a Primordial Being can. *** Photographic Memory: Linariancan remember a great deal of information and details in just a short matter of time. All he needs to gather knowledge is by listening, experiencing, or seeing. *** Spell-Casting: Linarian learns how to perform numerous of spells thanks to studying the Word of God and she can perform Primordial Level Magic Spells/Rituals such as binding spells, Enochian Magic, Demon-Killing Spells or Total Erasing. ** Creation: This kind of power is extremely rare for certain individuals to possess. Primordial Beings, Shards, Demiurges, or Arch-Cambions/Nephilims are known to have the ability to create anything out of nothingness and Linarian, due to his Arch-Nephalem status, happens to be one of those beings. He can create entire multiverses, alternate universes, dimensions, objects, beings, energy, and everything else. ** Destruction: Linarian can wipe anything or anyone from existence and by that, that means they no longer exist, down to everything even the soul. ** Energy Blast: Cassandra can generate a powerful grey-colored energy blast as an attack to harm anything that is equal or beyond an Archangel Level entity. ** Energy Perception: Cassandra can perceive all the energy that flows in the universe. He can see the energy that is within the Word of God, supernatural objects/weaponry, or beings. * Angelic-Demonic Control: Like the Rulers of each Kind, Linarian can control species, in his case, Demons and Angels. He can verbally, by thought or with a hand gesture, exorcise, banish, induce pain and control any angel or demon. ** Angelic/Demonic Mental Exorcism: Cassandra can force the angelic and demonic essence from any angel or demon except for Archangels or Greater Evils. This will not work on those who retain their original bodies like Cain or Beelzebub. * Biokinesis: Linarian can manipulate the bodies of various beings to either harm or disfigure them. He can alter the physiology of most supernatural entities. He can use this power to inflict massive damage to any being, even an Archangel level entity, leaving them severely damage to fight. * Choro-Chronokinesis: Linarian can control or distort the space-time continuum that exist. He can open various portals to other realities in the multiverse or change time. He can slow down time or trap beings and objects in a pocket dimension, fabricated by his own power. * Electromagnetic Interference: Like an angel or demon, he can make electromagnetic appliances or lights haywire and flicker. * Elemental Manipulation: Linarian can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as fire, earth, water, or temperatures. ** Electrokinesis: Linarian can generate currents of electricity and form them into an attack. If a human is shot with this attack or even the likes of an angel, they'll be instantly roasted. His electricity is capable of knocking out Archangel Level Entities much like a taser does to a human. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy/Hellfire Control): Like a Nephilim that can control holy fire and a Cambion that can control hellfire, Linarian can manipulate both. He can use this power to harm, trap or kill angels and demons. Neither holy or hellfire can be used to harm or kill her. Linarian's ability to control fire can incinerate Archangel Level Entities. ** Terrakinesis: When Linarian learned that Samael wanted to kill the Nephalems, he made a 12-magnitude earthquake. Earthquakes of that magnitude have more or less the energy of the meteor who, along with eruptions and black clouds, erased dinosaurs. * Healing/Purification: Linarian can heal any aliments, diseases or damage to a person's body. As a child, her healing abilities were great that she instantly healed her father from severe injuries. Later on as she grows older, with a hand gesture or verbally, he can heal any individual no matter how powerful such as an Archangel Level Entity as they are surrounded in a grey-colored energy when it happens. * Immortality: Linarian is part angel and demon. Both species can live for a long period of time. He could potentially live up to a million, if not billions of years without aging or withering away, he exist since before the very first humans and lived at least 300 thousands of years without dying. * Angelic/Demonic Immunity: Linarian is a hybrid between a union of an angel and demon, both heritage can counteract any common vulnerabilities the two species are weak against. As Linarian have a true body, exorcism cannot affect him. An angel trap or Devil's Trap cannot trap him because he is neither a pure angel or demon for the traps to work. * Lie Detection: Like Belial, Linarian can detect when a person is lying. * Mental Manipulation: Linarian can restore, create or destroy, and control any person's mind function. She can get through mental blocks placed within a person's head. * Molecular Combustion: With a thought, verbally, or hand gesture, Linarian can instantly kill all angels, demons, reapers, monsters or humans to a subatomic level, even an Archangel. This power will not work on Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities or anything that's stronger than her. * Necrokinesis (Trag'Oul and Samael Heritage): This is a unique ability he inherits from his father's concepts. This ability is among the powers empowered by Trag'Oul's training. He can manipulate deads and death itself. He can willingly control this power. ** Necromancy: As the First Necromancer and a being worshipped as a deity by the Necromancers for his great power over deads, he is able to ressurect deads. ** Ressurection: Due to his power over deads, he can ressurect someone, the difference between Necomancy and Ressurection is that Necromancy ressurect a body without conscioussness while a Ressurection ressurect the body and the soul. ** Death Touch: Linarian is able to kill someone with a mere touch. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Linarian is unharmed by conventional weaponry or aliments and human diseases. He can withstand most supernatural weaponry. * Power Negation: Linarian can negate the supernatural powers and abilities of any entity, even reaching far out the any Archangel level entities, however he needs full consciousness to negate a group of Archangel Level Entity's powers. The only beings who are immune to having their powers negated are Primordial Entities, Shards, Demiurges, and Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, unless weakened first. * Precognition: Linarian can foresee a glimpse of various events in the future, but he cannot see the exact future. * Reality Warping: Linarian possesses an immense capability of controlling or distorting reality. ** Conjuration: Linarian can create objects or beings out of thin air. * Regeneration: Linarian can heal from any wounds inflicted on him. * Sedation: Linarian can place a person unconscious just by placing his fingers on a person's head. * Angelic/Demonic Smiting: Linarian can kill all angels, demons, reapers, monsters, and humans by burning their insides with a thought, verbally, or hand gesture. This power will not work on mature Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Demiurges, Shards, or anything above him level of power. When he smites an individual, their eyes and mouth are engulf in a dark grey bright light. * Super Senses: Linarian's senses are at a higher degree than human level senses. His senses are better than an angel. He can control his own senses and not let them overload his. * Super Speed: Linarian is quite capable of moving quicker than the average human or fastest monsters. He can process everything so fast that from his point of view, everything moves slow to the point it seems it don't move at all. * Super Stamina: Linarian can exert himself in fights for a long period of time. * Super Strength: As a hybrid of an angel and demon, he is the second strongest hybrid in existence. Linarian's strength is physically immense, he can overwhelm all angels, demons, reapers, monsters, humans. He can overwhelm all Cambions and all Nephilims. Linarian can nearly overwhelm any entity in existence except for Primordial Beings, Shards, and Demiurges, with his true power awakened, he's the strongest entity aside of Primordial Beings. * Supernatural Concealment: Linarian can conceal his presence from all beings but Primordial Beings. Like Gabriel, Linarian lived thousands of years without being found. * Supernatural Perception: Cassandra can sense or perceive anything that is supernatural. He can even sense or perceive the visage of a Primordial Entity without harm although he can't determine their true identity. * Telekinesis: Linarian can move objects with his mind or gesture. * Telepathy: Linarian can read or speak with a person's mind. She can hear out a person's call when they pray to him like angels, he can mute the prayers as he muted Necromancers' ones. * Photokinesis: Linarian can generate a bright white light that is capable of eradicating at a huge radius in a certain location. He has the ability to summon all essence of light around him and use them for his purpose. He can create or shape his light into anything he want. ** Demonic/Holy White Light: Like angels and demons, Linarian can generate a white light to eradicate lesser individuals. * Umbrakinesis: Linarian has the ability to summon all essence of darkness around him and use them for his purpose. He can create or shape his darkness into anything he want. * Voice Mimicry: Linarian can mimic any person's voice. Weakness Linarian is immensely powerful, but he holds a few weaknesses. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can only severely harm Cassandra and cause aggravating poisonous effects, much like what it can do to Archangel Level Entities or above. The reason why is because the Mark gets its powers from The Darkness, a Primordial Entity that's stronger than Cassandra, no matter what. * Magic: Magic can't for most spells affect him but Heka's spells, even the weakest, can affect him as Heka is litteraly the Source of Magic. Destroying Beings * Demiurges: The child of a Primordial being and mortal is the strongest hybrid to exist. Linarian would lose against a Demiurge although he could rival to their powers, at full power, he don't fear them anymore and can easily beat them. * Primordial Beings: Even if Linarian powers reach to an astronomical level, the Primordial Beings will always be above him, so they can still kill him, but Linarian can moderately harm them or hold his own for a short while. * Tathamet: As the Great Evil Beast, Linarian can't kill Tathamet but he can rival his power for a short time. * Yaldabaoth: '''Linarian can be easily overwhelmed by Yaldabaoth, however, at full power, Yaldabaoth and Linarian are on par with each other. * '''Shards: An aspect piece portion of a Primordial Being is stronger than Linarian and can overwhelm or kill him. He can hold her own for a short while. If Linarian fight against a Shard of Light or against Chaos, he might be able to overwhelm a Shard, but it would not be an easy fight, at full power, even a Merged Shard would be overwhelmed but Linarian can't kill a Shard. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can destroy his existence, regardless of how long he lives or powerful he become. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Demons Category:High-tier Angels Category:Nephalem Category:Hybrid Category:Archangels Category:Emperors of Hell Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Immortals Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Necromancers